


Different Stars

by twobirds (orphan_account)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twobirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox Mulder and Fiona Morin are different people with the same unquenchable desire for knowledge. When their paths cross one night their search for the truth becomes a journey of love and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Information

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, am I terrible at writing summaries.  
> I've been working on the character of Fiona for quite some time, as well as the first installment. I love The X-Files, and I especially love the one Mr. Fox Mulder. I'm so very excited to share this with everyone.

BASIC INFORMATION  
Full name: Fiona Chanel Morin  
Nickname(s) or Alias: Fi  
Gender: Female  
Age: 30  
Birthday: March 18  
Religion: Agnostic  
City or town of birth: Falmouth, Maine  
Currently lives: Washington D.C  
Languages spoken: English, German  
Native language: English 

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 126 lbs.  
Hair color: Black  
Hairstyle: Just past shoulders, naturally curly and usually left that way, part to the left but bangs usually left curly  
Eye color: Brown  
Skin: Fair  
Scars/distinguishing marks: Light freckling on face and shoulders 

HEALTH  
Smoker? Occasionally  
Drinker? Occasionally  
Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: N/A  
Any medication regularly taken: N/A 

PERSONALITY  
Personality: Grumpy, passionate, intelligent, skeptical, critical, determined, organized, insecure, naïve, calculating, fussy, considerate, punctual, hard-working  
Fears/phobias: Fire, confined spaces 

HOUSE AND HOME  
Describe the character's house/home: Lives in a 720 sq. ft. apartment a mile away from Georgetown University. Living room and dining room: Beige wall/hardwood floor, tan oversized furniture, entire wall lined with bookshelves – overstuffed with books, TV and small entertainment center focal point, oval wood table with four chairs. Kitchen: Beige walls/hardwood floor, stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, galley shape. Bathroom: Beige walls/hardwood floor, brown and blue décor, standard apartment bathroom. Bedroom: Beige walls/hardwood floor, queen sized bed with a red and white Victorian bedding set with a shelved headboard and under bed cabinet storage, nightstand and dresser of the same set as the bed/white, TV on top of dresser, large red rug on floor 

CAREER  
Level of education: Received B.S in Psychology at Michigan State University, M.S of Abnormal and Clinical Psychology also received at Michigan State University. PhD earned at University of Virginia.  
Current job title and description: Second year as a professor of abnormal psychology  
Name of employer: Georgetown University 

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES  
Parents names: Thomas & Yvette Morin : Thomas, 64, is a retired insurance salesman and Yvette, 59, is a retired elementary school teacher. They are still married and live in Falmouth.  
Siblings?: Darcy Sheffield, 27, nurse at Mercy Hospital in Buffalo, NY where her husband, Arnie Sheffield, 35, is a nutritionist. Darcy is 6 months pregnant with their first child. Burke Morin, 24, research analyst for ESPN in NY, NY. 

BACKSTORY  
Describe their childhood (newborn - age 10): Normal childhood. Fiona was enrolled in a private elementary school where her mother worked. She enjoyed reading, ballet (she took lessons from age 5 to age 16), and cooking with her mother.  
  
Describe their teenage years (11 - 19): Fiona attended a private catholic middle school and high school. In eight grade her first boyfriend was interested in aliens and ghosts, thus resulting in Fiona’s obsession with the paranormal and extraterrestrial. In high school, along with her school studies, she took a particular interest in studying conspiracy theories and alien and ghost stories and sightings. She participated in the culinary club and was also a writer for her school newspaper. She studied abroad in Germany her junior year of high school. When she returned that summer she got her first job at a secondhand bookstore, a job she kept until she left for college in Michigan. She graduated high school in the top 5% of her class. At MSU she was a member of the German Club, Psychology Club, and a paranormal research group.  
  
Describe their adult years (20+): Fiona graduated with her BS in psychology from MSU in the top 10% of her class, and she remained at the university to receive her MS in Abnormal and Clinical Psychology. While receiving her masters, she taught an abnormal psychology class at the university. She was in a long-term relationship for the entirety of her master’s program, but the two broke it off before Fiona moved to Germany for a year. Fiona lived with an online friend and paranormal enthusiast in Berlin. The two engaged in “normal” sight-seeing activities as well as studying the occult and Germany’s UFO and paranormal culture. Here, Fiona published her first essay in an alien magazine about Hitler’s involvement with aliens and alien technology. Upon returning to the states, Fiona moved to Charlottesville, Virginia where she worked on getting her PhD. She entered a relationship with a fellow student that lasted a year and a half and ended mutually. After graduating, she received an offer to conduct her further research at Georgetown while teaching. She teaches two abnormal psychology lectures.


	2. Chapter 2

Being stuck on a deserted road on a cold November night at eleven pm with no cell service was not Fiona’s idea of a good time. She had blown a tire, and without any knowledge on how to change to her spare, she was stuck. For a while, she stood on top of her hood waving her phone trying to find a signal. When she started to get cold, she grabbed the blanket from her backseat and wrapped it tight around as she sat in her driver’s seat. She knew it wasn’t a good idea to keep the car on, as it would only get colder, but she did anyway. With the heat turned up and her emergency blinkers on, Fiona sat and waited for morning.

She didn’t have to wait too long, though, before a sleek black car approached. She was in the process of dozing off when the lights flickered in her rear view mirror. She quickly looked to make sure she wasn’t dreaming before locking her doors a couple times. The dark car parked in front of her tiny vehicle, and through the fogging glass, Fiona watched as a man stepped out.

Her heart raced. She knew too much about human nature for this to turn out well.

The man approached her side of the car. In the darkness she could only notice that he was tall and built, wearing a trench coat. With one hand, he tapped on her window. The other dipped into his pocket. Fiona held her breath, expecting a gun or a knife to appear. Instead, it was a badge.

“I’m an FBI agent,” He declared, pressing the badge against the window. “I won’t hurt you. Roll your window down.”

The badge calmed Fiona, but she was still hesitant, “Badges are easily duplicated. How do I know you aren’t The Roadside Rapist?”

“Do I look like The Roadside Rapist-”

“I mean-”

“Don’t answer that,” He said with a slight laugh.

Fiona trusted him, for some reason she did not know. She turned off her car, tossed the blanket aside, and stepped out of the car. The red light from his parked car illuminated them, and she got a better look at him. He was taller than she was, as she had guessed. His brown hair was messy and pushed to the side, as if he had kept a hand locked on his head all day. His lips were plump, and on his right cheek was a small mole.

“What are you doing out here at this hour?” He questioned.

“Taping an episode of Man vs. Wild,” Fiona joked, her breath lingering around her face. “Or maybe some sort of crime show for MSNBC about how I capture The Roadside Rapist. Take your pick. What about you, FBI agent? Something juicy?”

After recovering from his laugh, the man said, “Just clearing my head. Good thing, too, or else you would have frozen out here. A televised death would make for great ratings, though. Blown tire?”

She nodded and added sheepishly, “I have the spare… I just never learned how to put it on.”

“Couldn’t call for help?” He asked as he walked towards her trunk. “Pop it, will you?”

“No reception,” Fiona mumbled as she opened her trunk.

He reappeared with the tire, jack, and tire iron. Fiona’s breath caught, as she once again thought of him as one of her case studies bludgeoning her to death. She shook it off as he lowered himself to the ground next to the flat tire. He motioned for her to come to his side.

“I’m going to teach you so next time this happens you can save yourself before The Roadside Rapist comes,” He grinned. “Do you have a flashlight?”

“No, but I have a flashlight app on m phone.”

As she opened up the app, she could see his eyes roll. She ignored it and flashed the bright light on the tire. He spoke as he began working,

“You’re going to use the tire iron to loosen up each of these lugs. They’re going to be really tight-” He grunted. “So you’ve got to really… push.”

“FBI agents are supposed to be in shape,” Fiona teased.

He shot her a glare before continuing, “Don’t actually remove the lugs. They just need to be loose. Next, you move the jack underneath the car and start to raise it. Quiz time- tell me all the steps so far.”

As he pumped the jack, Fiona rattled off with precision, “Retrieve spare, tire iron, and jack. Use tire iron to unscrew the lugs, but don’t unscrew them all the way! Put the jack under the car and then raise it. Did I pass?”

“With flying colors.”

The man went on, occasionally stopping to have Fiona repeat the steps he had already went through. The studious woman she was, Fiona took the lesson as serious as a Quantitative Methods course. Her mind was jotting down notes as she watched his mouth and followed his hands. She couldn’t help but feel warm watching the way he moved.

When he was finished and she had passed her final test, he rose to his feet and helped her stand. His hands were dirty, but she didn’t mind. Neither did he. Though he did wipe them on his slacks a few times.

“I can’t thank you enough, Mr. FBI Agent,” Fiona sighed. “I might not have made it through the night without you… my students would be really, really happy about that.”

“You teach?” He questioned.

“On the side,” She grinned. “Doctor Fiona Morin. I teach abnormal psychology at Georgetown.”

“Oh. I didn’t know I was in the presence of a scholar,” He teased dryly.

“FBI,” Fiona mused. “Could I make the assumption that you, too, have a degree in psychology?”

“Possibly.”

“Possibly,” She mocked.

“Agent Fox Mulder,” He said after a long pause. “Now, are you going to tell me why a psychology professor is alone in the middle of the night on a deserted road or not? I have a few theories, but I’d like to hear what you have to say.”

“Oh, you have some theories, do you?” Fiona pressed. “Probably better than why I’m actually here.”

“Murder, research, break-up drive?”

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.”

He chuckled, “Try me.”

Fiona hesitated before saying softly, “UFOs. For the past five years, on this exact night from varying times between midnight and three in the morning there have been multiple UFO sighting… why are you looking at me like that?”

Agent Mulder was gazing at Fiona with a smile on both his lips and in his eyes.

“Go on.”

“I… Each of the sightings describes the same ship. In the same place. At the same time. That’s a rarity in the extraterrestrial realm.”

“The past two sightings, if I recall correctly, report abductions.”

“How… how did you know about that?”

Mulder kept his voice flat, “It seems, Fiona Morin, that we are here for the same reason.”

“You may not believe, but that gives you no right to mock me.”

“I’m not mocking you!” He exclaimed with a laugh. “I really am here to report on the sightings.”

Fiona checked the time on her phone and then gave him a skeptical look, “Right. Well, Agent Fox Mulder, It is past midnight now and I don’t want to risk any more time. I could have very well already missed the visitation. I really must go. It was nice meeting you, and good luck on all your FBI endeavors.”

She unlocked the car and slid in. As she turned it on Mulder shouted,

“See you in a few minutes!”

Fiona was used to the mocking treatment. Nobody ever took her seriously. Woman with a serious and admirable intellectual background ruining her career and her life by investing her time in fantastical stories of aliens, ghosts, and mythical creatures. No man will love her, no woman will befriend her, and she will be doomed to live her life alone in madness. She had heard it from her grandparents, parents, siblings, colleagues- they’d given her the same stories for years. Her love life, too, provided these words. All except her first boyfriend in the middle school, who got her interested in the extraterrestrial life, either told her to drop her creepy hobby or drop them… or worse, they ignored it.

Fiona drove another mile, the lights from the FBI vehicle absent from her rear view mirror. She shook her head as she found a small patch of dirt off the side of the road. After pulling over she grabbed her duffel bag, or her kit, as she liked to call it. A blanket, binoculars, non-perishables, a few bottles of water, and an army knife. Fiona locked her car and trekked into the nearby woods. There was a clearing a couple yards in that was perfect for stargazing. Or UFO watching.

She checked the time on her phone multiple times before reaching the clearing. The quick trek was riddled with curses towards her car and the agent for slowing her down. She had been waiting for November 15th to arrive for months so she could observe.

As Fiona approached the empty patch, she was surprised to see another body already in position. She was even more surprised to see that it was Agent Mulder.  He was sitting in a lawn chair with his feet propped up on a cooler.

“What are you doing?” Fiona called out, gesturing angrily with her hands. “You’ve had your fun, now leave me alone. I’ve got serious… adult things to do. How the hell did you get here before me?”

“This isn’t a game!” He responded. “Come, sit. Have a beer.”

“Leave,” Fiona huffed as she approached him. “I’m serious.”

“You don’t own the woods.”

Fiona groaned as she set up camp next to Fox. The ground wasn’t yet damp, so she used her blanket for warmth instead of protection from the ground.

“I spoke to Maria Diaz and Loren Washington a week ago,” Fox said, mentioning the names as if both he and Fiona were close friends with the girls.

“I was at the scene when Washington was found,” Fiona said. “I win.”

“Oh yeah? How’d a professor get onto the scene of a crime?”

Fiona cocked her head up at him, “A woman never reveals her secrets.”

Fox looked down at Fiona with a warm smile. His eyes lingered on her lips. They were plump and carelessly pouty. Her red lipstick had mostly worn off through the day, but it was still there. It was still there driving him crazy. He had taken her all in when she stepped out of the car for the first time. Then again, as she sat next to him on the ground as he changed her tire. God, did he think she was beautiful. Effortlessly sexy. And as she extended back onto the ground he wanted nothing more than to unwrap her.

He slipped his feet off the cooler and opened it up, pulling out a beer bottle. He extended it out in Fiona’s direction.

“Hope you like Budweiser.”

“Wine is my preferred poison,” Fiona said after a long second. She took the bottle. “But I guess this will have to do.”

She scrunched her face as she took the first sip.

Mulder laughed, “You’re funny.”

“Glad you think so.” Her second swig went down more smoothly. “So you’re really here for the sighting?”

“I really am.”

Something clicked inside Fiona’s mind, “Wait a second. Agent Mulder. Mulder. X-Files. You’re with the X-Files.”

His mouth thinned. She knew. She knew about him.

“The one and only. Good things or bad things?”

“Good and bad things,” Fiona shrugged on the ground. “Why is there no activity? For the past five years there have been goddamn sightings. Why isn’t there anything tonight?”

“We still have,” Mulder checked his watch. “Almost two hours before the last reported sighting. I’d think someone with an academic background like yours would have patience. Or are you just trying to switch the subject?”

“Your Psych 101 professor would be proud.”

“It’s my turn to change the subject. You know why I’m out here, and I know that you are out here. But why? Why are you here?”

“For the truth.”

In that instant Fox knew Fiona was something special. He knew she’d be his something special for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, but I wanted to get this posted!

“I just don’t understand,” Fiona sighed over her cup of coffee. “Why stop now? After five years of consistent sightings, why stop?”

Fox played with his empty sugar packet and shrugged, wishing he had an answer for her.

Both Fox and Fiona were disheveled and sleep deprived. Fox was used to it. He often spent days awake searching for answers. Fiona, on the other hand, hadn’t been awake for longer than 24 hours since college. Fox looked tired, like he had gotten a rough night’s sleep. She, on the other hand, look like she’d been awake for a week straight.

“How am I already done with this cup?” Fiona moaned. “I swear the waitress just filled it.”

“She did,” Mulder said with a half-smile. “That’s your fifth cup.”

Fiona opened her mouth to toss out a poorly constructed insult when a thought struck her.

“Five,” She mumbled. “Mulder, five. Five!”

“You’re sleep deprived.”

“Five is the number of divine grace- it’s characteristic of man. Are you versed in numerology?”

“Not particularly. Enlighten me,” He smiled, leaning back in the worn down booth.

“According to the Bible, it is the symbol of the Man-God. Christ had five wounds on the cross, why it is considered a divine grace. Religion aside, man is five. Unstable duality, two, and divinity, three. Within the human body there are five fingers, five toes, five senses, five members, five bones forming the metacarpus…”

“How does this involve the lack of a UFO last night?”

“Let me finish,” She scowled. “While religion is the central focus of five, it also hints to a symbol of the universe. According to Thibaut of Langres, Earth is attributed to this number. The world is followed by a circular movement, just as the number five is when we multiply it by itself or by the other odd ones returns periodically.”

Fiona was interrupted by the waitress gliding to the table with two plates. She apologized for breaking up the conversation before sliding a plate of pancakes in front of Fox and a greasy burger in front of Fiona.

“I can’t believe you ordered a cheeseburger at 7 in the morning.”

“I can’t believe they made it for me,” Fiona smirked.

Mulder shoved a bite of hotcake into his mouth, chewing while he said, “Continue.”

“The number two, religiously, is involved with the Trinity. Pertinent to our case, two deals with existence, opposition, sin, and corruptible things.

So, we have sightings over the past five years. Five years completing the revolution, the circle. Of those five years there have been abductions the past two years. Two symbolizing sin- corruption, the corruption of man.”

She finished with a deep breath and looked at Mulder with big eyes. She didn’t know if what she was saying had any validity, any backing, if it made any sense to anyone other than herself. Fox was amazed. He was entranced by her passion.

“You’re saying that you believe there is some numerological conspiracy here?”

“I’m saying the meaning of these numbers can’t just be a coincidence.”

“So what next?” Mulder asked.

Fiona pressed her lips, “I don’t know. We have find out, though.”

There she went again. Her unquenchable search for the truth reminded Mulder so much of himself, though he didn’t want to admit it. She was too perfect to like him- flawed, broken and obsessed.

“I agree,” He nodded. “Something’s going on… but we don’t have enough evidence to connect anything. The sightings were standard. The abductions were as normal as they could be. Besides numbers, we don’t have anything.”

“There has to be something else. Something we’re overlooking.”

“You’re overlooking that burger on your plate. Eat it before it gets cold,” He instructed.

Fiona frowned as she took a bite of the greasy mess on her plate. The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes. Fox was too busy stealing glances, and Fiona was too busy trying to stay awake. She placed the half-eaten burger back on the plate and let out a long groan.

“Do you think my students would mind if I cancelled class today?” Fiona mused.

Mulder snorted, “They never mind.”

“I have two hours until class starts, and I still have to go back to my apartment. I’m in desperate need of a shower, and I have to change out of these clothes. It will take a gallon of makeup to cover up these bags under my eyes-”

“Do it! Do it!” Fox chanted softly. Upon seeing the hesitation in her eyes, he repeated himself. “Do it! Come on!”

Fiona slowly pulled her smartphone out of her pocket. She typed out a mass email to her students, apologizing for the inconvenience of her absence, as well as noting that the assigned reading that was due will be due on Wednesday.

“You’re a bad influence, Mr. Mulder,” Fiona said with a slight smile, looking at him.

He laughed, “So I’ve been told.”

“Have you?” Fiona questioned.

Mulder sobered up, “A few times.”

Fiona leaned across the table and looked him in the eyes, “I think a little rebellion every now and then is a good thing.”

As she sat back down, Fox tried to hide the shiver that went down his spine. He was completely enthralled with her. He wanted to devour her, body and mind. In his mind he pictured her spread out on the small diner table. Her black curls wild, sprawled out around her face as she bit her plump lips. Her skin flushing as he left a trail of hot kisses down her stomach.

A tightening in his pants brought him back to reality. Fiona stared at him from across the table with big eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Um, yeah,” Fox said, shaking his head. “Just tired. You look tired, too. Maybe you… we should leave.”

Fiona nodded and fumbled around in her bag searching for her wallet. She grabbed a twenty and began to scoot out of the booth.

“I’ll pay,” Mulder intercepted, swiftly standing as he held his jacket in front of him.

“Was this a date, Mr. Mulder?” Fiona teased as she put her jacket on.

“Only if you say so. Regardless, I’m paying.”

Fiona didn’t object as he made his way to the register or when he excused himself to the bathroom. She waited outside in the cold, leaning against her car with her hands shoved inside the pockets of her coat. A few minutes passed before Fox emerged, jogging to her side.

“Are you alright?” She questioned.

“Yeah,” He mumbled quickly. “Just freshening up before I head into the office.”

“You are not going to work!”

“I’ve had less sleep than this before. It isn’t a big deal. Besides, I’ve got oddities and creepy crawlers to take care of,” He joked.

Fiona slid her hand out of her pocket and passed him a business card- her business card.

“If you get any new information… or if you just want to go stargazing again.”

Mulder wondered, as they said their goodbyes, if she knew he furiously masturbated to her over the dirty sink in the diner bathroom. He waited until her car disappeared onto the highway before he got into his car. 


	4. Chapter 4

A sharp rapping on Fiona’s office door made her look up from the paper she was reading. It wasn’t her scheduled office hours, and she didn’t have any appointments… although she had wish some of her students had made appointments before turning in their essays on dissociative identity disorder. She would think that Georgetown students would be able to put together a cohesive strand of thoughts. She had thought wrong.

“Come in!” She called out, laying her pen on the desk.

It was Fox Mulder who walked through the door, his long coat dancing around his legs as he shut the office door. Fiona was not expecting him to be there. To be in her office. It had been two weeks since they first encountered each other. It was their only encounter up until this point.

“Fox,” She exclaimed softly, looking up at him. “What a surprise it is to see you.”

He gave a half smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, “You’ll never guess where I have been the past week and a half.”

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, “Were you, by chance, abducted?”

“If I were, would you still look as pleased as you do right now?”

“Possibly.”

“I was going to call you.”

“But you have been tied up, in some way or another, am I right?”

Mulder sat down in one of the dark blue leather club chairs Fiona had in front of her desk for students.

“A few days after when the sighting was supposed to happen- two days to be exact- there were five abductions in a small town in Pennsylvania. The numerology connection was too exact for me not to go there right away. Two days after the abductions occurred, the five women returned naked in a field exactly five months pregnant. They weren’t pregnant before the abduction, Fiona.”

Fiona sat up in her chair, “Two, five, two, five. Twelve.”

“Twelve is the number of what is competed. It’s the number of a harmonious unit. I took the liberty of studying up on numerology while I was in Lime Ridge.”

“What is the medical explanation for their pregnancies? There is no way a woman could hold a child in gestation for two days and have it progress five months.”

“They’re claiming,” Fox smiled. “The women were already pregnant before the abduction, although four had gone through their menstrual cycles and one of them was post-menopausal.”

“Any relation to each other?”

“All related. Two generations.”

Fiona’s eyebrows rose, “What do you think?”

“I think their bodies are being used to hold alien human hybrids. In four months, these women are going to go be abducted and their children are going to be reaped and raised to be integrated into society where they’ll gather information about humans.”

Fiona was silent, her eyes locked on Mulder’s face. As much as she seemed dedicated to the cause, to finding the truth, the story was a wild card.

He took the opportunity of silence to look around her office. It was the size of his office back at Quantico. The wall behind her desk was a built in bookshelf. The shelves were mostly full of books. In the middle, right about eye level, was a large phrenology head statue. Scattered around the rest of the shelves were picture frames. From his seat, he could see a Fiona around Germany, in graduation robes, and what looked like her family. A filing cabinet flanked the left side of the shelves. On top of it was a coffee pot, halfway full with stale coffee. In front of it sat a Georgetown University mug. Next to the filing cabinet was a boxy mini refrigerator. The wall behind the objects held all of her degrees, framed and fresh. Her desk was cluttered while still holding some organization to it. Her Mac was opened up to an email, and a stack of papers sat in front of her. He sat in one of two leather seats. On the wall behind him, next to the office door, was a collection of framed pictures of UFOs. A coffee table beneath the photos was empty, aside from a small pile of bills.

“Do you think there are others?” She finally questioned.

Mulder brought his focus back to her, “There are other X-Files that match the description.”

“So this colony is pre-established?”

“The cases go back nearly fifty years.”

“Why haven’t you connected these before, Spooky?” Fiona teased. “Fifty years is a lot of cases.”

“This is the 240h file. Each file is the same. Five related women are abducted twice. They’re returned without their children. If my math is correct, when these children are born, they’ll make 1,200.”

“That’s an army.”

“It is an army.”

“What can we do about it?” Fiona inferred.

Mulder raised his hands, “Nothing. Nothing until these children are born. Even then, what use are newborns to an alien army? It’ll be years before they’re capable of doing anything.”

“We need to locate the colony- locate the other 1,195.”

“I have a few leads, but they are, by all means, normal.”

“They’re completely functioning members of society?”

“Well, from what I’ve established.”

Angry, Fiona exclaimed, “So what do we do? Wait?”

“It’s all we can do. At least until the women go into labor.”

“That’s months from now.”

“I know patience isn’t really your thing, Fiona,” Mulder smiled grimly. “But it’s all we can do.”

Fiona wasn’t used to active cases. Of course she had followed abductions after they happened, but nothing ever as serious as this. She was used to answers even if they were half baked. She searched the world following old cases, new cases. The truth. Waiting never was an option.

“How can you be okay with this? Isn’t this your job?”

“I’m used to waiting. I’m used to not having answers.”

Fiona motioned around her, “I need answers. There are nothing but answers here, Fox. It’s science. Formulas, definitions.”

He stood up, “I’m sorry I can’t give you answers. Not yet.”

“Mulder,” Fiona said softly. “I have to finish grading these papers. I told my students I’d have them finished by next class. I think you should go.”

“You look famished. Take a break; come get some lunch with me.”

 Fiona declined, “I brought some leftover spaghetti. Sorry. I really need to finish these.”

She locked eyes with Fox. Of course she wanted to go with him. She would rather be anywhere than sitting at her desk grading papers. Being with him would only be a plus. Against her will, she had thought of him every night since they first met. But she was angry at him- with him. She was mad he didn’t tell her he was leaving the city. She was mad he didn’t call her. She was mad he didn’t have answers. She was mad she had to wait longer than she already had.

He nodded his head slowly and excused himself without a goodbye. He paused outside her door to take a deep breath before leaving the building. He wanted to call her minutes after they parted at the diner. He wanted to call her every hour of every day. But the sickness took control of him. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t eat. The search wrapped around his head and devoured him, leading him to another dead end. When he woke up in Pennsylvania, he had no answers and a burning heart.

When he got to his car, there was a ticket waiting for him on his windshield wiper. It was a nice 50-dollar present from campus parking services to wrap up his complete shit day. He cursed, shoving it in his coat pocket as he slid into his car. Just as he revved the engine, his phone sang. For a moment, he didn’t want to answer it, but the looming thought in the back of his head told him it may be Fiona.

“Mulder.”

“Mulder, it’s Scully. Listen, I just got the tox report back on that motel victim. Come back to the office. This will blow your mind.”

“Yeah. I’ll be right there.”

Scully. He’d almost forgotten about her. He still loved her. He loved her in a way he never knew was possible. But as much as he loved her, as much as they loved each other, they both knew they could not be. They never could be. But he had held out hope, clinging to the ache in his heart, the sting in his lungs when he thought of her. He thought maybe one day their lines could connect. But one day brought Fiona.

And thought Scully resided in his heart, she had downgraded to a studio apartment. Fiona moved into the decrepit mansion of his heart. Slowly, she unpacked boxes, replaced the broken windows, and soiled carpets. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has maybe been way too long since I've updated this...

            It had only taken four unanswered calls over the span on two weeks for Fiona to think that Fox had forgotten about her. Strange, she thought, to have your heart broken by someone whose skin you never even felt against yours. After his disappearance to Pennsylvania last week, she should’ve came to an educated conclusion about Mulder- he was a man of mystery… or rather, a man obsessed. Whatever he was, it shouldn’t have been the reason she was three cigarettes and a six pack deep on a Saturday afternoon.

            A month with this man, or rather a handful of days with him and sleepless nights thinking about him, had made her crazy. She didn’t feel like a school girl, day dreaming about stealing kisses. No, she flashed between intense sexual encounters and UFO sightings. She normally wasn’t so brash, but the stubble on Fox’s chin and that one hair that dangled over his forehead made her mad with lust.

            Trying to make her afternoon binge more productive, she had stacks of manila folders in front of her. All but one folder housed finals from her classes. Then there was her special folder- the one containing all her extraterrestrial information. All her research on the recent case with new articles from the women in Pennsylvania Mulder visited. She’d dug around the internet, quickly finding the articles. From what she could tell, at least on face value, they fit the case. And as much as she wanted to pick up her folder of mystery, she reached for the finals.

            It took her but one question in to realize that aliens may in fact be easier to understand than a college student trying to explain deviance and it’s correlation to sex crimes.

 

 

            “Mulder? Hey…” Fox’s eyes fluttered open. His blurred vision revealed Scully standing over him. “Wake up. You fell asleep at your desk. Your phones been ringing nonstop.”

            “What?” He rubbed his mouth, collecting the dried slobber with the back of his hand.

            “Your phone. Who is Fiona?” Scully’s mouth curled into a tight smile, and he couldn’t tell if she was teasing him or was jealous.

            “Fiona?” Mulder’s arm, though half asleep still, jerked out to pick up his cell phone.

            He’d been ignoring her calls over the past few weeks. Every few days her name would flash on his screen and he’d silence it, unsure of what to say or do. Afraid of slipping up, afraid of opening up. Just afraid. Mulder was certain he’d never felt quite this way with anyone else… a mixture of raw sexual passion, intense lust, and an actual connection on various levels.

            “I mean, you don’t have to tell me.”

            “It’s nobody,” He shook, stretching awake. He lingered at his desk to hide his erection, as Fiona had once again dominated his dreams.

            “Nobody wouldn’t call thirty times,” She teased. She was definitely teasing. “I just thought I’d wake you up before I left.”

            “Yeah- what are you doing here? It’s a Saturday.”

            “I could ask you the same question.”

            “I wouldn’t want a day off even if I could have one,” He sullenly muttered.

            She held up a folder, “I just was finishing up some paperwork from this past week. I’m out of here. Try to go home and shower sometime this weekend?”

            “Maybe.”

            Once she was clearly out of the office, Mulder scooted his cell phone back in front of him. He kept his eyes locked on the screen. She’d call back. She’d already called dozens of times. She’d call back. And he’d answer it. And he would-

            The screen flashed, and her name gave him goosebumps. He couldn’t help but yell at himself for being such a fourteen year old boy. No, even when he was fourteen he had more guts than now.

            “Mulder,” He answered.

            She was obviously surprised he answered, “Fox- you son of a-”

            “I know,” He interrupted her. “I’ve just been caught up in this.”

            “Yeah, whatever,” She huffed. Her words dragged together, and she sounded like she’d been crying.

            “Fiona, are you drunk?”

            “No. I’m a pillar of the community. I would never dare pick up a drink.”

            “Fiona, seriously. Where are you? Are you safe?”

            “What do you care? You don’t. You don’t care,” Her voice hitched.

            Paranoia bolted through his body. She was too fragile to be this vulnerable. She was too easy to be taken advantage of. He immediately stood up and gathered his things to leave. He had to find her, to help her.

            “Where are you?” He repeated.

            “No – I’m not telling you.”

            “Are you at your apartment? Fiona?”

            “Fuck you. You know what, fuck you!”

            She ended the call. Mulder was already in his car. Frustrated, he threw the cell phone in the passenger seat. He’d never seen this side of Fiona. Not that they’d spent a hell of a lot of time together. As much as he dreamed of her, it made it hard for him to distinguish what was real anymore. Dream Fiona or not, she didn’t act like that. Since he didn’t hear any background noise, he assumed she was at her apartment. Safe enough. At least the images of her bruised, bloodied, and naked by the hand of someone else could leave his mind.

            He found himself pounding on what he deducted was her apartment. He’d find out soon enough. After a few long seconds, the door creaked open. There stood Fiona. She was a mess. Her black hair that usually laid on her shoulders was frizzy, and had nearly completely fallen out of the bun it had been held up in. A small bundle of hair held together with a black hair tie now dangled in front of her. Her face was puffy and red. She was wearing a thin purple robe, untied, exposing her shorts that were hanging off her hips and a tank top that had rode up to show her stomach. Her arm was above her head, resting on the doorframe.

            A thousand times had he pictured her this way. But not like this. Not in this situation. Before she could say anything, he pushed the door open and walked into her apartment. He could tell normally it was picturesque and clean. Everything was tan and looked like it came straight out of a catalogue. But her floor held tissues. The coffee table in the living room was piled high with empty beer cans. On the table were papers spread out so much they spilled onto the chairs. A half empty cigarette pack lay next to a bottle of whiskey that was luckily still nearly full.

            “What did you do?” He asked, turning to look at her.

            She shut the door and laughed. It was a sad, pathetic laugh. “What did I do? What did you do, Mr. Fox Mulder?”

            “Is this about me not picking up my phone?” His eyes wrinkled. “Fiona, you don’t do this-” he spread his arms open “when someone doesn’t answer your calls.”

            “Fuck you!” She squealed. “Fuck you. You know it’s not just phone calls. I should’ve known better  than to have feelings for someone like you. I should’ve known better than to fall for you. But I couldn’t help myself.”

            She had begun to cry, and Fox stood there motionless. All those nights he had dreamed of kissing her… of holding her down… he could’ve had it. But he never made anything easy. He could admit to himself, on rare occasions, that he didn’t want to be happy. He didn’t want to make someone else happy. He was afraid of what could happen. He was too wrapped up in things beyond his control.

            But seeing Fiona standing there.

            She shook with her sobs, “I’m just tired of this. I’m tired of thinking about you every second of every single day. I’m tired of making conversation with an imaginary version of you. I just want you to not be in my head.”

            “What do you think I’m doing, Fiona?” He snapped, trying not to raise his voice. “What do you think I’m doing? Huh? I can’t fucking eat. I can’t sleep. All I do is think of you. So don’t try to pretend like you’re the only one who has it bad.”

            She took a few steps towards him, and he stiffened up, afraid of what would come next. Another step brought her to his chest. Tears and sweat had locked her hair to her face. Looking through the wayward strands, she gazed up at him, her eyes filled with the rawest sadness Mulder had ever seen. It nearly took his breath away.

            “Then why didn’t you pick up the phone?”

            The misery in her voice matched the sadness in her eyes, and Mulder couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with guilt. All of this. It was all his fault. He grabbed her arms, startling her as she let out a gasp. He released his grip as he pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his body. Her tears soaked through his shirt, and her sobs shook both their bodies. For this, he was thankful, as it masked the silent tears sliding down his cheeks.

            Muffled, she said, “What is happening to us?”

            He was glad she felt it too. Knowing she spent sleepless nights thinking of him the  way he thought of her calmed his nerves. It made him less afraid.

            “I don’t know,” He murmured into her hair as he rubbed her back.

            She looked up at him and sniffled, “Can we go lie down, please? I’m so tired, and I think I might have to puke, but I just want you to hold me… is that okay?”

            He wanted to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t a dream. And even if it was, it was the realest one he’d ever had. He nodded and followed her through a door to her bedroom. The lush reds against the stark whites of the room were a shock to the senses. As they climbed into her bed, Mulder tried to swallow his stomach that had inched its way into his throat. Fiona wiggled up against his side, and he fluffed the blanket over them.

            It was the best sleep either of them had had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some graphic scenes in this, so read with caution!

            A stabbing headache woke up Fiona. She groaned as her eyes open, and then she froze. She wasn’t alone in bed. Behind her, she felt the warmth, and a gentle morning prodding, of another person. She looked down at the hand draped across her hips and slowly followed it to its owner without moving much, as to not wake him. There lay Fox Mulder, the most peaceful look on his face. In an instant, flashes from the night before entered her mind. Phone calls, him arriving at her door, crying, holding. What had she done? What had she confessed to him? She was still in her pajamas, and he was fully dressed, though he looked comfortable. Something told Fiona it wasn’t his first time falling asleep clothed.

            Carefully, she shifted, rolling towards him so she was flat on her back. His hand made contact with the skin of her midriff and she shivered. She lay there, studying him for moments frozen in time. She felt like a thief stealing precious jewels as she watched him take shallow breaths. Moved to touch his skin, but not to wake him, she slowly raised a hand to his face, hovering. Her body tingled with anticipation, only further warmed by the heat of his body. One finger made contact, then two. She danced along the skin of his face, moving down to his neck. He stirred, and she paused, and then slowly moved back up to his cheek as his eyes fluttered open.

            He stared at her with confusion, and she went to open her mouth, but he gently shook his head against the pillow. Those hard eyes softened, and he was suddenly made aware of his hands on her, as they tightened. The corners of his mouth  twitched into a morning smile, and Fiona smiled back, memorizing the scene.

            “Just wanted to make sure you were real,” He  said softly.

            Fiona brushed her hand down his cheek and rested it on his chest, “Have you woken up to a me that wasn’t real before?”

            “Every morning I wake up with you next to me, but you eventually disappear.”

            Little pieces of Fiona’s heart broke upon hearing this. He spoke with such sadness and passion. A man had never looked at her quite the way Fox did. She could see the curiosity and lust in his eyes. But he didn’t look at her with just his eyes. It was an experience for him, as he gathered images to store in the back of his mind. As she dissected his gaze, his fingers drew circles on her skin. Her body, already tingling from the closeness and her strong feelings for Fox, was now on fire. She could feel the flames traveling from her heart down to her stomach, and even then further down to reside between her legs.

            She couldn’t help herself any longer. A month of anticipation and lost moments had led to this- this perfect morning together. If she didn’t make a move, she’d regret it, but something told her she would regret it regardless. Ignoring the doubt in her mind, she crept upwards until her face was hovering in front of his. Fox adjusted to better see her. Part of him wanted to mask his throbbing member, the other wanted Fiona to discover it. His eyes looked at her lips, then back up. He barely had a moment to breathe in her scent before her lips were on his.

            They devoured each other like lovers reunited after years apart. Shifting, Fox pulled Fiona on top of him. She pushed him from a half-sitting position down and straddled him. They continued to kiss while Fiona began to rock her hips against him. She had wiggled down as far as she could go without breaking their kiss as to feel his cock against her. The slow movement of her body against him drove him crazy, and his hands cupped her ass. He left them there for a moment before traveling up her body, his hands curling under her shirt and up to her breasts. The touch of his warm hands on her, his fingers rubbing her already rock hard nipples, drove her over the edge. She broke the kiss and sat up abruptly, and Fox wondered if he had taken it too far too fast. But Fiona had stopped to strip herself of her shirt. Her supple breasts were right in front of him. Before he could raise his head to try to suck on one, she had his shirt up and over his head. It found its place on the floor, tucked between her dresser and the wall. She stood and quickly stripped her bottoms off and began to remove his slacks.

            Mulder had dreamed of this more than he’d like to admit, but nothing could compare to seeing her in front of him in real life. Her skin was smoother than in his dreams, her breasts more round. Her ass left him speechless. And it seemed, as she climbed onto his naked body and put her dripping pussy on his face and her mouth on his cock, she was even kinkier than his dream version of her.

            She was a wild animal. She took his cock with ease, her mouth and hands working together to satisfy him. Her moans rattled against his sensitive skin, adding even more to his pleasure. His face was covered in her sweet cum as she rocked against his tongue. At times he’d have to hold her still so he could really enjoy the taste of her, his tongue deep inside her. He wanted to stay this way forever, her mouth on his cock and his dancing over her clit. But he was dying to fill her. She must have been longing for it too, as she, for the first time, took herself off of his cock and gasped,

            “Please fuck me! Please! I can’t take it anymore. I need you!”

            That was all he needed. He pushed her off of him. She lay with her head at the foot of the bed as he moved to mount her. Her face was flush, her eyes wild. And though Fox liked to memorize scenes, he wasn’t about to waste any time. He lined up and thrust himself inside her. Fiona arched her back and let out a scream of pleasure. With each frenzied pump, she let out a moan that made him want to burst.

            “Treat me like a bad girl,” She panted. “I like it rough.”

            She was definitely a dream, Fox thought, but she was the realest dream yet. He smacked her, and she wiggled with pleasure under him.

            “More!” She groaned.

            If she kept it up, he wasn’t going to last to give her more. He was amazed at how many times she had come- that her body still produced enough sweetness to coat his cock. His hands were now around her throat. Fiona had often been ashamed of her dark sexual side with her past partners, but with Fox, she felt it was right- almost necessary. Surely, she had never had such intense sex in her entire life. She could barely think, not that she wanted to. She was focused on the pleasure.

            Fox released his grip and she gulped down air. He pulled out and roughly commanded her to roll over. She did as she was told. Propped up on her knees with her ass in the air, her pussy dripping, he couldn’t help but take a moment to store this image away. It was too perfect. But he didn’t linger long. He rammed his cock back into her and she buried her face in the bed to cover a scream. He smacked her ass, and then again harder. She seemed to like it, so after a few more pumps, he left another handprint mark on her plump ass. Seeing her bent over, hearing her screams and moans, and the mark of his hand on her ass were sending him over the edge. He placed his hands on her hips for leverage and fucked her harder and faster than either of them thought possible. Both of their moans tangled together to produce once final moment as he filled her with cum, deep inside her, as he shook from the release. She slumped under him and he moved to lie next to her, panting.

            After a few seconds, she turned her head to the side. Her pupils were dilated, and hair stuck to her forehead. She gave a tired smile before slinking out of bed. She used her feet to move their clothes into a pile in the middle of the room. He watched her, wondering how after all that, he was becoming aroused again. She dipped out of the room, and he heard water running. A few moments later, she returned with damp hand towel, passing it to him. As he cleaned the cum from his body, she climbed back into bed and curled up against him. He dropped the towel on the ground and turned his attention back to her.

            “I think I need new sheets,” She giggled, looking up at him.

            He smiled, “That’s your fault, not mine. I don’t know how that much cum came out of you.”

            “I don’t know,” She blushed. “I wasn’t going to stop you though.”

            They lay together, both enjoying the silence of the company while recovering from the encounter. After Fiona had caught her breath she sat up.

            “I cleaned up a little, but I need to get a shower. I’m disgusting. I smell like a frat party,” She said, and Mulder laughed. “Do you maybe, um, want to get breakfast or lunch or whatever after?”

            “It would be my pleasure.”

            She pecked his lips, smiled, and padded out of the room. Once the shower turned on, Mulder climbed out of the bed, legs wobbly. He looked at the bed and laughed. There was definitely a large puddle of cum on the sheets. He collected his clothes from the floor and put them back on. For once in his life, he slightly cared about his appearance, and he tried to smooth the wrinkles out. He walked out into the living room. He had almost forgotten about the mess Fiona had made the evening before. Empty containers, tissues, and papers were scattered about. He collected all the cans, crushing them before putting them in the trash. He scooped the tissues up and threw them out. He picked up all the papers, putting them on the table, and sat down with them. Luckily, though a drunken mess, the red ink on the student’s tests were legible and made sense- though most of the answers didn’t. He had tidied a few tests away when he came across scrap paper with her handwriting, information about the November 15 UFOs, interviews with Washington and Diaz.

            “Find anything juicy?”

            He was startled. He hadn’t even heard the water shut off. Fiona stood in front of him, a towel wrapped around her. She smiled and said,

            “Musings of a crazy woman, right? I’d been meaning to show you my folder of dirty secrets weeks ago. But then… ” Her smile fell. “Never mind. Feel free to look it all over while I get dressed.”

            She disappeared into the bedroom and he shuffled through her stack of papers, pulling out what belonged with her UFO information. He pulled out a handwritten note on numerology and stopped to read it.

            _Sanatan Society- Harish Johari – Hindu: numerology of five symbolic of Mercury, in Verdic astrology Mercury is son of moon… sexless, neutral, cold, wet, constantly changing position and placement, dominated by three doshas- wind, bile, mucus. All rajasic. Any connection to significance of five year sightings?_

_Five years, five sightings, two years of abduction. Five is a symbol of the universe, attributed to being the center of a circular movement by Thibaut of Lagres. Five years completes the circle of worldly movement, two years of abductions connected to the trinity._

_Sin, corruption of man. How are the abductees sinful? All women- older, housewives, no criminal background. What sin? Interviews with Washington and Diaz produced no evidence of corruption or sinful activities._

_ DO THESE NUMBERS MEAN ANYTHING_

            “Do you really think there’s a connection between these numbers and the sightings?” Mulder called out.

            “I don’t believe in coincidences,” She answered, emerging from the bedroom. She wore a light blue v-neck t shirt and a pair of jeans. She entered the bathroom and the blow dryer started up.

            Mulder turned back to the papers. He found articles of the women of Lime Ridge, Pennsylvania. He’d almost forgotten about aliens, conspiracies- all the stuff that made him insane, since he’d been with Fiona. Almost. Like a cancer growing in his mind, it was always there. Always reminding him of his past and his misfortune. The heart of it all was Samantha, his sister. She was the reason he was in this mess- the reason he was this way.

            A hand on his back made him jump. Fiona was next to him, her hair fully dry and styled into loose curls. He must have been lost in his thoughts for a little too long, because she looked at him with concern and compassion.

            “Are you okay?” She asked.

            “Yeah, uh, just thinking,” He pushed himself away from the table and rubbed a hand across his nose. “So breakfast?”

            As much as Fiona wanted to press into his behavior, she didn’t want to disturb the bliss of the day. She just wanted to have one day of smiles with him. She knew about Mulder. How obsessed he was with his work. How people thought he was crazy. But she also knew Fox. The time she’d spent with him proved he was more than that. And he would talk when he wanted to. So she smiled back at him and nodded,

            “Breakfast.”


End file.
